down the line
by wolfy447
Summary: after four generations. the ruined and lost love between enis and jack is rekendaled through two of there kin from down the line. these two boys find each other at the same place there grandfathers fell in love and they themselves fall for each other. but the ghost of their ancesters fearthat the union of these two could fufill something that should have done so a long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

A boy of thirteen sat on a log by a stream. he had saphire eyes that shimmered in the light that reflected off the crystal waters and dark brown hair that shined like a horses main. he played a sweet unfamiliar tune on his harmonica that had even the birds silent just to hear the almost tangibly soothing melody that blew from the lungs of this pretty boy.

he came here often to be with the flow of the stream and the beauty of the sun. somehow it made the misery die away for back home the sound of hatred came from every word of every childs mouth for him being the only gay student in a backwash town with nothing to do. he loved this spot on broke back mountain because he felt a strange calling and need that could only be filled with the sand between his toes and the splashing of the water on his face. the gental call of the wild made him feel at home.

what little tony didnt know was that some one had been watching him from high up in the trees above his head listening carfully to every tune that came out of the metal piece that seemed to fit perfectly between the brunettes lips. this boy was seemingly different for he had a straw hat to cover his golden locks and a friendly smile where his white teeth glistened along with the waters from the streem and his green eyes that made you wanna melt into his arms.

tony heard a gental sigh from high up above and turned up to see the boy trying to back away from sight but before he could the branch holding him up snapped sending him crashing down.

_THUD! AHH! OWWW!_

The straw hat dangled from a low branch. the blond headed boys head rested in the now unconcious brunettes lap. kyles face bled from the sudden fall and tonys hed had colided with the wooden set behind the two. kyle sat up and peered into tonys gental sleeping face. he got to his knees and and began rubbing the back of tonys head to wake him up. tonys eyes fluttered open. for the first time the two boys locked eyes and felt a strange kind emotion flood through them.

"your bleeding" tonys sweet voice ran through kyles ears softly making his insides shake.

"s- sorry"

"dont apologize you fell out of a tree and hurt your self theres no fault in that."

"im just lucky you were here to break my fall"

"my plaesure" kyle smiled at tonys ease and welcoming.

kyle was new to this town and had no one. it felt good to have made a friend in such a predicament. he moved here with his sister after his mom died and his dad was in the army. tonys father however was a drunck and would do any thing to get rid of his 'fag of a son'.

"welcome to broke back mountain" smiled tony. "i kinda live here so your welcome to stop by when ever you want"

they both laughed at this. kyle really enjoyed the way this guy was acting even thought he had just fallen into his lap out of a tree knocking him onconcious. kyle wanted more... but how this guy couldnt possibly want any thing to do with him like that.

A gental face peered at kyle from up a hill close by. he recognized it immidatly from the photos in his house and from the old one two. it was his great great grandfather who had been dead since before kyle was born. he was younger and sat with his arms arrownd his knees which were pulled to his chest it was Enis


	2. Chapter 2

To list all the wrong in this world would me more than either you or i could handle. for example taking the life of a guilty man who has merely commited the crime of love and nothing more is at the top of my list, and i just stopped their. i get a strong feeling that our friend ennis did aswell images of his lost lover flowing through his mind as he met his tragic end on a highway remembering the man he loved as he drew his last breath.

the tires spunn and dirt swirled through the air silence filled his ears as the immages of a man kyle had never met danced across his mind. that voice he so faintly recalls but has never heard it. A transfer truck plowed through the veihickle shreading the exteirier and colliding with the young boys body. kyle shot up in his bed sweat beading from his forehead and the screams of that person he had seen in another persons memory died out. he scanned the room, darkness filled his surroundings along with the sound of his heavy breathing.

he stood up and threw on some shoes and a jacket. ' he said i could come by any time right' he asked himself with a goofy smile.

tony layed beaneath the stars listening to the crackle of the fire to his right and the wind blowing through the trees that surrouded him with a faint whisper. he thought about the blond headed boy he had met the day before a little more then 24 hours ago and smiled.

"tony?" the brunnette sat up at the voice and turned to see kyle standing opposite of the fire. "you really do live up hear huh?"

"hey what are you doing here so late?" "uh you said i could come by at any time right" tony thought and smiled remembering these words comming out of his mouth.

kyle sat next to tony and looked up. the skys were clear the air smelled beautifull the sounds of nature filled his ears and he smiled. tony scooted closer. kyle looked at him in a way to ask what he was doing. he motioned to the blanket that wrapped arround his feet and the one pillow behind his head pulling them both out from under him and sharing the contents with the blonde figuring he was staying there any way.

"were gonna freeze our asses off tonight' kyle said.

"not nessisarily" tonny scooted as close as possible laying his head on the other boys chest. he loved the sudden feel of the boys body heat beneath him and apparently kyle was enjoying this to. kyle looked into the fire behind their heads and on the other side saw a man in a straw hat the same man he had seen the day before on the hill. he was staring at them smiling as if to say he approved but he knew it wouldnt work. something stuck kyle about this man who kept appearing and even though he didnt knoe what he knew it had a hell of a lot to do with the man from his dream.

* * *

The next morning kyle woke up to find that tony was no longer next to him instead he was over by his duffle bag changing he still had on his boxers but other then that he was compleatly bare. kyle smilled at the boys tonned body. tony had a runners legs and broad sholders. he turned to see kyles staring at him and smiled back. his abbs glimmered in the morningh sun and he was hairless apart from his brown locks that flowwed in the morning wind.

"morning" tony said as he pulled a shirt over his chest and pulled on some jeans.

"hi" kyle smiled. a man of few words like all the men in his family.

tonny glanced over to the stream and saw a figure. he couldnt se the mans face but he could tell that he had femminin and might i add flawless qualitys. he had brown hair and a leather hat tilter downword as if ashamed. tony could see through him like a ghost but thought it as nothing an turned away lasincg on his boots. and starting a new conversation with kyle.

* * *

**what do you think so far its a little far fetched i know but im loving it if you want me to continue comment if not ill just stop here. but i feel that the mirages and the boys reactions are a little out there what do you feel?**


	3. Chapter 3

a simple thought is powerfull enough to effect how a person will react to a certain situation. death is the price we pay for thinking the way we do and naturally death will always come. like a theife in the night or even execution. we know its coming and we cant stop it but perhaps we can delay our travel to the worlds beyond.

the campsite was clear tony had packed up and went home and kyle was sick so there was going to be no return for these two fellows for a while. But those they have seen and only they can see are still here. lets venture to the world between worlds and see what our friends are up to.

jacks eyes opened he lifted his hat away from his eyes. he stared accross the open hills. nothing just as he suspected. it got lonely, being the only one who hounts this area and all he wanted in life was love when he found it and died before retreiving it it left him here, alone. he sat up and stared at the waters as they streamed by.

"looking for someone?"

jacke yelped at the sound of the voice from behind.

"ennis?"

"yeah" ennis lifted the hat that covered his face and threw it to the ground. he fell to his knees next to his lover and pulled him into a passionate kiss. jack let ennis dominate his mouth loving every second of it. he had missed the taste of the blonds mouth for far to long. he wanted more. he needed more. Ennis liffted jack never breaking the kiss. they climbed into the tent behind the fire pit.

Jack pulled his shirt off revealing the skin that ennis so longed for. ennis grabbed jacks belt buckle popping then pulling it off. jack tore the shirt off his lover and ran his finger tips accros the freshly trimmed chest ennis cried in extasy and jack helped him remove his jeans as their lips met again. jack wanted what was to come next he wanted ennis inside him he needed him. ennis layed down on his back allowing jack to take advantage of him. jack kissed down the blond headed boys chest and pulled at his own aching erection. he slid off his lovers boxers revealing the magnifecent appendage that had given him pleasure many times before. he then slid off his own and positioned himself above ennis prepping himself for his lover then slowly sliding down his gorgous erection. jack leand down to kiss his lover who grsped his hips moving him up and down.

"ennis!" jack cried

"shhhh i got you its okay" ennis kissed his lover again picking up pace.

jack had tears of joy rolling down his eyes for he finnaly had what was his. the lover he always wanted. Ennis had jack lean back and began pumping the brunette giving his lover the pleasure he so greatly deserved and needed. after a few moments jack began crying hs lovers name repeditivly and went over the edge. Ennis pulled jack down for one last kiss as he came inside his lover greatfully. he pulled out kissing jack on the head.

"i love you jack" he whispered

" i love you too... never leave me" jack laid his head on Ennises sweaty chest and they fell asleep filled with extasy and love for one another. they had finnaly gotten what they had been wanting since the day jack died.


	4. Chapter 4

the sound of peacefull sleeping erupted from the inside of a tent that was set up in a strange way. the soft breathing, the fainted shufles and shifts of two bodies that lay together soundly. then nothing.

Baby blue eyes fluttered open and scanned their surroundings. jack lifted his head off of enniss chest. he smiled happy at what had happened the night before. he leaned down and kissed up his lovers neck to his jaw the connected their lips licking them to gain accsess which was immidiatly given to him. Ennis woke up softly smilling into the brunettes mouth.

they pulled apart and crawled out of the tent. ennis lit the fire and jack groggily sat down next to him. they were dead and had no reason to change into any other clothes nor did they have a reason to eat. they were granted the ability to love, speak and nothing more except boardom.

"you seen the new boy?" jack asked. "the brown headed boy whos almost as lonely as me before you showed up.

"Brown? i thought he was blond?" Ennis stared into the distance. "and id recognized his face anywere hes a del mar."

"the one i saw looked alot like me" jack said with a scrunched up face. "first alive person id seen in years."

they sat for a minute desribing the actions of the two different people they had seen and came to one conclusion. they realized later then they should have that they were relatives from down the line and they could only see the one the were kin to but what they were dumb to was that if these to boys were to fall for each other like Ennis and Jack had tehy could be crutial to their very existance in this afterlife. in other words... 'hell bound'

they paused at the sound of whistling which became a soft voice singing a gental song. they could here all souls but seeing was the only problem.

tonny walked into the camp grownd. "if i die young berry me in sadden lay me down on a bed of roses sink me in the river at dawn send me away with the words of a lov-" his singing stopped when he saw the fire. he then saw jacks gental face staring at him from the other side.

"twist?" he asked softly.

" i knew you were my kin" jack smiled in return. "you dont seem sheken up by the fact that you see me?"

"no im not stupid and i read i understand whats going on." tonny looked both ways. "plus i know your not alone. i can faintly see the outline of your friend that isnt the angle of death come to take my soul like he tried to yours is it?"

"no buddy thats just Ennis Del Mar" jack sttod to his feet.

"any relation to-"

"kyle Del Mar" jack finished the sentance. "yes sir."

tonny let himself fall to a sitting possition taking in the whole sinario. "i get it now. he and i are your un finished buisness the thing that could send you packing to the giant farm house in the sky and yes i know im exagerating youll both go straght down never to see each other again."

both ennis and Jack looked to their feet. the only thing that would keep the two together is if tonny and kyle merely tortured themselves by being near each other but not being able to even wat each other on that level it was gonna be difficult as hell but he had to do what was right and they had to keep kyles knowledge about the whole scenerio to a minimum.

wrapped in a blanket and red in the face walked kyle through the trees to the camp grownd. the boys heard him coming and both Ennis and Jack vanished from sight. When Kyle walked into Tonnys veiw the brunette couldnt help but nottice how cute he looked even when sick. he wanted the boy so bad and not being able to have him hurt inside.

"kyle what are you doing here your sick."

"i got lonely and i missed seeing your face." kyle smiled walked over and sat next to him laying his head on tonnys shoulder. this hurt tony even more.

they stayed silent letting their thought filled the emptyness and want. not a word was uttered untill kyle fell asleep and tony stared into the distance feeling a deep hatred for the monsters that had beat his grandfathers face in with a crowbar. he wanted revenge for not being able to have this boy and for the simple fact that he had ruined a love more precious then probobly any in the world. they would get what they deserve.


End file.
